


碎片

by T_677



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:35:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27118967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T_677/pseuds/T_677
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester





	碎片

Dean Winchester见过Raphael那具差点被毁掉的容器，但他从没有想过Castiel或者Jimmy Novak有一天也会这样出现在他的面前。

病房给人的感觉冷冰冰的，日光恹恹的从窗户里照进来。Sam走上去试着跟曾经的Cass说话，而那个长得有点像Uriel的看护冷笑着说没用的，他从不跟任何人讲话。

他们说这个人是凭空出现在医院里的，前胸有个严重的贯穿伤。而即使是在痊愈之后，他也一副毫无知觉的样子。

“没有人来找过他，”那个看护不怀好意的咧开嘴巴：“不久之后他就得回到街头上去。”

大概是因为那个讨人厌的看护，亦或者是他令人不快的话让Dean决定把Cass领回家去。他仍然管这个容器叫做“Cass”，一是因为他懒得想新的名字，另外他也实在不知道面对这张面孔该怎么样叫出其他。

照顾人这件事，从Sammy长大之后他就没再做过。而即使是在Sam小的时候，他也从不算是个有耐心的保姆。所以Dean很快就开始后悔自己当初的决定。

他因为Cass没法正确的吃掉麦片粥而大发雷霆，摔掉碗和勺子，然后自己跑去酒吧找乐子。等他半夜回来的时候，房间里仍然一片狼藉，而Cass面无表情的坐在桌边，跟他走之前没什么两样。

Dean在第一次带Cass出去散步的时候把他弄丢了。Cass那种小心翼翼的走法让他被远远的甩在了身后。天气很冷，呵出的气迅速的变成一团团白雾。等Dean回去找到他的时候，他的围巾和帽子都不见了，整张脸因为冷空气而红通通的。之后Cass得了重感冒，而Dean不耐烦了一整个星期。

平时房间里总是很安静。因为Cass不讲话，而Dean呆在家里的时候总是阴郁而烦躁的沉默着。Sam每周都会来看他们，带着他事务所认识的女朋友。这时候才会热闹一点，而在没人注意的时候Sam会对哥哥露出他特有的那种担忧表情。但他想说的话总被一瓶硬塞到嘴边的啤酒堵回去。

现在的日子没什么不好，Dean想。虽然他还没有找到一份稳定的工作，但Sam的人生已经步入了正轨。他很少再回忆起过去的生活，即使是相对于现在的平淡枯燥来说，那也不是什么愉快的回忆。关于Cass的就更少了，其实他们在一起的时间并没有想象的那么多。

天使那些令人尴尬的缺乏常识，自大的作为……都好像是很久以前的事了。Dean甚至想不起Cass是什么时候开始不再对他说“我做这些都是为了你”这样的话。他不再开口向人类寻求帮助，而是自己去解决，用尽了愚蠢的方法。

Dean知道天使仍然不能拒绝他的任何要求，只不过，等他们都从炼狱里出来之后Dean才发现，Cass看起来那么心灰意懒，不再指望什么只有他才能给予的东西。

Dean不久之后意识到Cass仍然喜欢电视机，跟以前一样。虽然他不说话也没有表情，但他的注意力会更集中。Dean自己看足球或者随便什么东西的时候会让Cass坐在沙发的另一头，为什么不呢，他想，反正这个小家伙也不会惹什么麻烦。

他打开一瓶啤酒，吞下一大口泡沫和苦涩的液体。球赛很无聊，广告也是。他无意中回头，发现Cass的视线落在他的脸上。那是个意外，现在的Cass从不盯着人看，他把注意力都投在空气中的一个点或者地板上。可是Dean发誓，他在那一瞬间从那双湛蓝的毫无感情的眼睛里看到了什么以前的东西。

他落荒而逃，啤酒在地板上汇成小小的溪流。

Dean整个晚上都没有离开自己的卧室、他砸了自己为数不多的几件家具，踢打墙壁直到精疲力尽。睡梦中他见到了天使，Castiel，困惑的望着他。Dean问：“你还在试图拯救我的灵魂吗？”而他没有得到答案。

第二天早上他头痛欲裂，坐起来靠着墙头缩成一团。太多他不愿意记起的东西爬出了记忆的坟墓。当Cass的皮囊被恶魔刺穿的时候，当Dean被太过严重的一击打倒在地的时候。Cass的手按压着伤口试图制止纯白的光从身体里流出来，他看上去困惑而紧张。Dean爬过去抓住他，因为嘴里有太多的血而说不出话。

他记得Cass看着他，眼神渐渐的坚定，可是那里还是有太多的哀伤，Dean直到那个时候才看懂。他记得Cass微凉的手指触碰他的额头，而他身上的伤口和嘴里的血因为天使的恩典而消失不见。他记得自己的双手之中突然只剩下空气，Sam怒吼着砍掉最后一个恶魔的头颅。

所有的细节都在他的脑中，硫磺的气味，Sam放在他肩膀上的手和他最后一次听到的翅膀扇动的声响。

“你还在试着拯救我的灵魂吗？”他对着黑暗的房间喊，没有人回答他。

Dean不再使用Cass这个称呼。他开始不嫌麻烦的把他的小朋友叫成Castiel。他想，也许是他当初即兴想出的那个愚蠢的昵称让他的天使最终迷失了自我。如果他能正确的叫出这个名字，总会有人再次听到他的祈祷。

他开始试着跟Castiel讲话，说起很多很多以前的事。然后发现即使在最悲惨的境遇里，他们也曾经有过好时光。他在讲起私人空间和天使少的可怜的幽默感时笑出了眼泪。他知道的太少了，关于Cass，他从来没有花点时间和耐心问问他究竟经历了什么或者喜欢点什么。他希望曾经有哪一次召唤是出于关心而非需要。

现在的这具皮囊里究竟还剩下什么呢，他忍不住想，如果真的还有什么的话，到底有多少是Cass又有多少是Jimmy呢。

Dean不知道Cass究竟是死了还是回去了天堂。Sam向医院的人打听烧焦翅膀的巨大痕迹时他假装自己没有听见。他们都清楚什么样的伤口会杀死天使，而Sam试图说服他相信Cass因为对Jimmy的保证而试着用最后的力量保护他的容器。

Dean讲起又一次他伤的很重几乎救不活。昏昏沉沉的时候他听到自己的弟弟绝望的向他们曾经的天使祷告，最终谁也没有出现。Dean不承认他当时看见了Cass，像个真正的天使那样站在他面前，毫无怜悯。

他最后醒过来是因为自己的运气没有烂到家而医生的医术还不是太糟。而他也知道自己看见的根本就不是Cass。Cass眼睛里从来都不会真的毫无感情，他渴望、困惑、恐惧、坚定，作为上帝的造物，他如此的粗糙同时却又令人着迷的精致。

Dean的想象力太匮乏了，他甚至无法为自己造出一个栩栩如生的假象。

Dean发现自己变的像个自说自话的疯子，而当他在家的时候，Castiel的目光开始像向日葵追随太阳一样锁定在他的身上。他贪婪的享受那种注视，闭上眼的时候觉得眼眶发热。

六个月之后的一天早上，当Dean把不会烫嘴的牛奶杯塞进Castiel手里的时候，发现他学会了第一个单词。那天的天气异常的好，阳光明媚的近乎圣洁。Castiel穿着那件过大的浅蓝色晨衣坐在他的对面，手里抓着玻璃杯。阳光里他的眼睛蓝的让人赞叹，整个人都柔和的发光。他说：“Dean。”认真的几近虔诚。

有那么一会儿Dean想要放声大哭或者真正的微笑，而他侧过头去紧紧的捂住自己的嘴巴不露出一声哽咽。最后他只是在太过美好的晨光里问Castiel：“你还在试着拯救我的灵魂吗？”他想他不再需要答案了。

圣诞节到来的时候Dean在一件修理厂找到了一份稳定的工作。Sam已经开始筹备婚礼了。他在岔路口停下脚步，仔仔细细的帮Castiel把围巾整理好，然后握着他的手走过街边布置精美的橱窗。

开始下雪了，隐隐约约有圣歌从镇子另一头的教堂里传出来。

Dean Winchester把他幸福的碎片紧紧的攥在手心里。


End file.
